


Crankthatfrank x JessYEE

by band_meme_trash



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/band_meme_trash/pseuds/band_meme_trash
Summary: Frank has been filming with Jessie a lot lately and have grown to have a crush on her, how will this work with Frank and Evans relationship?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm band_meme_trash and this is my first fanfiction on this site, I hope you like it and leave some writing suggestions thx bai!

Franks POV

I'm on my way to jessie’s for another emo colab, I really enjoy doing these with her but reacting to my musical.lys was freaking dredful. I walk up to her door and knock, a few moments later she answers. I swear the more I come over I get nervous, I'm usually pretty confident around her. “Hey Frank whats up!” she says leading me to her recording room. “Being emo you know the usual” We laugh. “Of course, so what are we filming today?” she asked getting out her camera. “I was thinking a transformation video” I suggested. “Sure that sounds cool, what should we transform into this time?” she said. “Maybe I could turn you into me and you cold turn me into you?” I said. “That sounds like a great idea!” She said sitting down on her fluffy black couch, she patted to spot next to her signaling me to come sit. 

Jessie POV

I hear a knock at my door, I go to answer it and I see Frank here ready to film. I asked him what he wanted to film today and we decided on a style swap transformation. I went to sit down on my couch patting the spot next to me signaling Frank to come over. We started filming and I was a little more shy than normal, I’m usually so confident hanging out with Frank and filming as well. I just shake it off and continue filming the video. 

Franks POV

A few hours passed and I'm getting ready to leave. I said goodbye and started texting Evan.

Evan=E Frank=F  
________________________________  
E-Hey are you coming home soon?

F-Yea, I just got done filming with jessie.

E-Hurry please, we need to talk.

F-Ok I'll be home soon.  
________________________________ 

Still Franks POV

I wonder what Evan wants to talk about? I hurry home and I see Evan sitting on the couch, he asked me to come over to sit. “So what did you wanna talk about?” I asked. “Frank do you like Jessie?” He asked. I froze, what should I say! I mean I can’t say no but I’m with Evan.  
“U-Uh” I said quietly. “Frank you can be honest with me, I see the way you look at her.” he says with a calm tone. “I-I do” I admitted. He smiled “Then tell her that.” I looked down a bit, “Im sure she doesn’t feel the same Evan, plus what about us?” I asked. “Frank I want you to be happy, I can tell you love her, the way you light up around her, the way you become randomly shy” He said. “Im sure its just nothing” I said trying to push the thought out of my mind. ‘Frank I know love when I see it, now tell her how you feel.” “I know she won’t feel the same” I said. “I know she will” he said. “What do you mean?” I said confused. He gave me his phone showing me him and Jessie’s messages, 

________________________  
J=Hey Evan?  
E= Hey Jessie whats up?  
J=Frank tells me your good with relationships  
so I was wondering if you could help me?  
E= Yea totally whats wrong?  
J= I usually don't like to talk to people about this,  
where do I start?  
E= First tell me is it about someone.  
J= Yea actually  
E= Ok who?  
J= Someone..  
E=Ok you don’t have to tell me. Just tell them how you feel,  
the more you keep it hidden the more miserable it becomes.  
J=Well I’m filming with him later today so.  
E=Try to tell him then.  
J=I will thanks!

Still Franks POV 

“It's probably someone else.” I said handing him his phone. “Frank you obviously are blind she’s talking about you, who else was she ganna film with today?” He sighed “Give her a call, schedule a meet up and talk about this,” he said “Ok.” I sighed. “Now I should be going, good luck!” He said as he grabbed his things and left.  
A little bit later I decide to call Jessie to see if she was busy. A few minutes later I arrived at her house, because I’m a scared little b*tch I called Evan. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked. “Frank you are literally right outside her house just knock on the door and do it!” He yelled. “Fine.” I sighed. “Good luck.” I hung up and walked up to the door, I knocked and waited. She answered a little bit later, “Hey Frank.” she said smiling. “Hey Jessie whats up?” I asked. “Not much really” she said as we went inside her house and sat down. “So you said you wanted to talk, what about?” She asked and I started to freak out a bit. “U-Uh I-I” I tried to say words but what was I supposed to say HEY I LIKE YOU AND MY BOYFRIEND IS HELPING US GET TOGETHER! She gave me a confused look, “Frank are you ok?” I wanted to let out a meme but now was not the time, “Evan needed to talk” why am I so awkward! “About?” She asked carefully, “He said he know that I liked someone else, and that I should talk to them about it” I stated. “Oh well then why are you here, shouldn’t you be with them?” she asked. Do it now Frank! Just say it! “B-Because I already am” I said and her face was filled with shock, “Y-You like m-me” she said, GOOD JOB FRANK YOU F**KED IT UP!! “So Evan told you to talk to me?” She said. “Yea.” “I-I was talking to him about you earlier today.” she said, He was right! She was talking about me, I might have a chance now. “Really, would you mind me asking why?” I asked. “I told him I liked someone, and that I didn't know what to do about it” My heart sank, she likes someone else I know it, “W-who?” I asked ready to face rejection. “Y-You” she said with a shake in her voice, “Oh well then I guess- WAIT ME!?” I slowly started to realize what she just said, she nodded. I moved a little closer to her and kissed her on the cheek, which made her have a light blush on her face. *She smiled* “Hey Jess?” I asked, “Yea.” she said moving closer to me, “Do you want to go out with me” I asked a little unsure, “Is Ryden real?” She asked, I was confused but answered, “Yes of course” I answered “That's my answer then.” Did the girl I liked just agree to go out with a trash can? That's a new one. She hugged me, “Thanks for coming over.” She said still hugging me, “Im glad I did”


	2. The Date

Frank’s POV

I have been with Jessie for about 2 months so I thought I would ask her on a date somewhere, I’m usually not very into cliche dinner dates, but I’ll make an exception this time. I walk up to her apartment and knock, She answers “Oh hey Frank!” she said letting me inside. “Hey, Jessie I came over to ask you something,” I said. “Sure what is it?” she asked. “Would you like to go out to dinner?” I asked. “Sure what time?” “I’ll pick you up at 8.” I say as I start to leave, “Sounds great” she says giving me a kiss on the cheek, I blush a little. “See you then!” I say as I leave. 

Jessie POV

I’ve never been on a dinner date before so I called Gabbie(TheGabbieShow) to help me.  
“Hey Jessie!” she says very excitedly as she comes through the door. “Uh hey Gabbie?” I said walking over to her. “So you have a date with Frank right?” she asked. “Yea at 8.”  
“What! We only have 1 hour! We better get started” She said as she started rushing in and out of my room with clothes and makeup.Frank’s POV

I don’t know one thing about dates and I just asked someone to one! I put on a black hoodie and some black pants, I heard a knock at the door and Evan just came inside with a bunch of stuff “Frank I *Puff* heard that *puff* you had a *puff* date.” He said trying to catch his breath, “Um yea I do” I said laughing as I help Evan to the couch, “Did you run or something?” I asked. “Yea I ran here as fast as I could right when I found out,” he said. “Ok, why?”  
“Are you even ready yet?” He asked. “Yea?” I said. “You're going to wear that to your first date with Jessie?” He asked. “Yea,” I said. “No your not,” he said as he threw a leather jacket and blue shirt.

Jessie POV

I look in the mirror and I'm wearing a short black long sleeved dress with a pair of black heels, my hair is in a french braid going slightly over my shoulder. Gabbie left a little bit later leaving me a good luck. I hear a knock at the door and I assume it's Frank so I open it, and Frank is standing at my door holding a rose, he smiled as he hands it to me, we put in into a vase and leave. I get into Frank’s car and he drives us to Olive Garden, which I was really excited about. 

Frank’s POV 

A little bit of time passed and I think I was ready to ask Jessie to move in with me, I recently bought a new house so I talked to Evan and he’s gonna help her get moved in if she says yes. “Hey, Jessie I wanted to ask you something,” I said. “Ok what is it,” she said while eating a breadstick. “I just bought a new house.” I started 

Jessie POV 

“I just bought a new house,” He said. “And I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?” he said. I wasn’t sure what to say at first but eventually answered. “Y-Yes,” I said grabbing his hand. 

Frank’s POV

It’s been 4 months since Jessie moved in, we decided to tell the fans about a week ago and most of the fans were supportive, but there are haters. I walk into the bedroom, and I see Jessie crying and looking at her phone. “Jessie whats wrong?” I ask as I start to sit on the bed,   
she hands me her phone and there are hundreds of threats and hate comments. I hug her tightly, “Jessie don’t listen to them, they're just jealous that I’m dating the most beautiful girl in the   
world” I said purposely trying to be VERY cliche. She looked up and kissed me, I hugged her tightly and layed down, she layed on my chest and she started to fall asleep. “I love you” I said as I started to fall asleep. 

1 year passes

 

Frank’s POV

 

Jessie and I have been together for almost 2 years and I think that I’m ready to ask her “the question”. I walk up Jessie and ask if she wants to go for a walk. We walked to the place we first met, It was a park and there were about 20 people around us, I grabbed both her hands and started to get down on one knee. “Jessie Paege, will you make me the happiest meme and marry me?” I say with a shake in my voice. “Y-Yes!” she says as I put the blue diamond ring on her finger, I stand up as she kisses me, with everyone clapping around us. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her….  
The day of the wedding…

 

Frank POV 

I can’t believe I’m getting married tomorrow I never thought it would happen. We told Jessie's parents and went home. Both of my parents got into a really bad accident and passed away, we had the funeral a couple weeks ago, and Jessie’s parent’s seem to like me.


End file.
